Training
by CatchingFire75
Summary: Ever wondered how District Two got a trainign centre thst started training bloodthirsty careers. Correction, teenagers with hearts, that have been covered with muscle and arrogancy. Read this to find out the real reason district two began training children to be bloodthirsy careers.
1. Chapter 1

I watch, my face twisted in an unimaginable expression as I watch my son getting his head get cleanly cut off my by the girl from district ten. The cannon booms. My lovely son, Iron. With his good looks, cheeky smile, intelligence, good heart. Is gone. I craddle my wife close as she lets out a blood-curdling scream. He's gone. I guess district two will go a third year without a victor. It's the third year into the games and we still haven't had a victor. I really thought Iron would come home to us. He's strong and determind. He's charming, he had loads of sponsors apparently. He lasted so long. He place third overall. I still can't believe it, he's gone.

I let out a small, smile as I see the district ten girl getting stabbed in the neck by Iron's ally, Glitz from District One. He's won. Better him than that creature from ten. Better Iron than him though.

"Babe, she didn't win. Iron's ally killed her, he won" I whisper soothingly in her ear.

Surprising, she bursts into floods of tears.

"But he's just a kid. They're all just kids. They shouldn't have to kill. Have blood on their hands. What hope do they have, they have no training. What are they supposed to do? What sort of sicko finds this amusing? To watch children fight to the death? Watching my son? Our son?" she crumples into a ball on the carpet.

I pick her up and put her to bed. She's hysterical. She reacted the same when our other son, Rock, died in the games last year. At least she still had Iron then. We had Iron. Now we have no-one but each other.

I sit in my study alone and think carefully about my wife's words. How can I help these kids? They need to train so they are prepared! They need training. They need to train together though, to unite. A lightbublb burns bright in my brain, as I pick up my pen and begin to write.

_**A/N hey! This is my new story Training and it is about how District two got a training centre and how they aren't just bloodthirsty careers. They are still children with hearts. Enjoy! Also check out my other stories! Thanks! xxx**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Dearest President Snow of Panem,_

_My name is Hero Jones and I am writing to you to ask you a very important question regarding the Hunger Games, and how to make the Capitol even happier, there for, giving you a tighter hold on them._

_After watching the recent Hunger Games (which my son, Iron Jones, participated in), I hate to admit to you, sir, but I got incredibally bored. There wasn't much fighting, excitement, blood lust or fear for particular people. They were all the same. Boring and untrained. If you wish for your reign to go on for a long time and keep a strong hold on the Capitol, you need to make the games more exciting._

_This is where I come in. My propositio is that if you give us the money and facillities, I could start a training centre right here in district two. I know it is strictly forbidden, but just think how much more exciting the games will be, with two trained tributes running round the arena, hunting their prey, the other tributes fearing them. The pair would be trained to kill, programmed to kill even, so they woould put on a good show, which would keep the Capitol drawn to their TV, engrossed even, and more importantly, under your thumb._

_I would hire profesional trainers to train them, and as I have a good training records from before the Dark Days, I would be head trainer and principal of the Training School. I plan to keep students as boarders, so I can moniter how much sleep they are gtting and their diet, as to keep them fit and healthy. When it comesto the week before the reaping, I will have all the students aged 17-18 audition for a panel (which of course would include me) and we would pick the best boy and the best girl from the lot, and they would volunteer for the Hunger Games. Of course, I would make sure they gave you a good show._

_I hope that you accept my proposition and will write back to me as soon as possible, as the sooner we get started, the more prepared the tributes are for the fourth annual Hunger Games._

_Yours sincerly,_

_Hero Jones._

I read over my letter to the President with disgust. It is all lies. I am making it up. We need a training centre so that the kids of district two can be prepared, and less parents will have to go through the rest of their lives with a hole in their hearts where there child should be.

**_A/N Sorry for another shortie, I just wanteed to get across what was happening and how he persuades the President. Also, go check out my SYOT, Blood and Torture:42nd Games, all the info you need is on my profile! Also there is a poll on my page, please vote for which of nmy stories is your favourite, as I will be taking a break on two of them! Many thanks! x_**


End file.
